Silence and Guitar Picks
by corazongitano
Summary: Nick deals with recently developed feelings. One-shot.


Just a little one-shot! I don't know what exactly inspired me.

* * *

><p>"So when are you guys going out?"<p>

He looked away from the guitar sitting on his lap. He's really never learned more than a few songs, but he still liked to pretend otherwise. Jess didn't mind either way. The first time he grabbed it, she had simply smiled and handed him a pick. He was aware that Jess had been playing guitar for over 10 years now, and yet she didn't say a word in regards to his lack of skill. Quietly humming the melody of a familiar Beatles song, she continued to brush her hair as he strummed away. She might have her quirks, but she also had a sort of subtlety that only a natural teacher could have.

When he left her room that evening, the small purple pick left with him and stayed in his wallet.

"I'm not too sure. He asked me when you sent us to pick up dinner earlier tonight, so I told him I'd have to think about it. I was actually just going to ask you about it. Would this weird for you? He is your cousin."

"No, not at all. He's an awesome guy, yano. Doctor and all?"

She glanced his way as she removed her earrings. He had to be cool about this. Too much aloofness would give it away and he couldn't exactly tell her he was against the whole idea? He'd grown up with Mark so he knew that he'd be just the right match for her. Educated, cultured, confident, and most of all, kind. If he ended up being a douchebag or something, it would have been easier to be against this. He could have immediately shot this down and gone back to repressing everything he was starting to feel.

What could he possibly say to detract her? Tell her embarrassing childhood stories?

Knowing Jess that would make her fall in love immediately or something.

_Shit, shit, shit, _he thought to himself.

_What am I going to do now?_

"Oh. That's right he said he was didn't he?"

"He couldn't STOP saying it, if you ask me."

"Nick, he's your cousin. I shouldn't have to tell you to be nice."

_Play it cool, Miller. She's looking at you again. _

He put all his focus back onto the guitar.

Just the guitar. Not Jess. Just the stupid guitar that he can't tune correctly and now she's noticing.

_Great. Just fucking great._

Gently taking the guitar and messing with the tuners, she asks "So if I walked into the living room and said yes let's go to dinner tomorrow, you'd be okay with that?"

_No._

"Yes."

_Don't go to dinner with him. _

"Go to dinner with him, Jess. You don't need my permission or approval for the last time."

"I'm not looking for your approval to date anyone." She responded softly, "I'm asking if it's going to be okay because he's your family."

**XXX**

As he walked into the apartment the next day, Cece was strolling out with a suitcase full of clothes.

"What's in the bag?"

"Clothing options for Jess's date tonight with Dr. Loverboy. He's quite a catch. I might just let her move to Chicago with him."

Before he could put a stop to it, a small groan escaped his lips and made Cece stop in place. Expecting a tongue lashing from the model, he was surprised (and confused) when she only turned around and said,

"I knew it! This is like Eduardo all over again. But you know what? You're both idiots."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, he heard voices echoing from the living room.<p>

"I'm sorry if I'm early picking you up for our date, I just got tired of waiting in the living room, knowing you were only a couple feet away and you… wow you look amazing, Jess."

He shouldn't be surprised that Jess responded positively to his cousin's charm, so why did he feel like punching a wall? He put his ear against the door, and silence followed suit. Gone already? He had been too busy being upset to hear the door slam shut.

_Cece was right._ He's an idiot.

"You can come out of your cave now Nick, they're gone."

"Shut up, Winston."

"Dude, seriously come out and bring the douchebag jar with you. Schmidt is making an idiot of himself out here. I think he's doing yoga or something? "

He honestly could care less what shenanigans Schmidt was pulling tonight. He just wanted to keep an eye on the clock and wait for the sounds of goodnights being said and doors being closed with certain cousins on the opposite side.

**XXX**

Mark had left the next morning. As he dropped him off at the airport, Nick apologized for being rude and distant all weekend. He very rarely got a chance to see his family and should have been more receptive. His cousin nodded. "Hey don't worry so much about me. I was only in town for a conference this weekend and my aunt forced me to check up on her youngest boy when she found out."

As he laughed, he brought in cousin for an embrace.

"Tell Ma that I'm alright. I'm well taken care of here."

Mark just smiled as he said one last thing before walking towards the security checkout point.

"She's a really amazing girl. But I don't think I need to tell you that do I?"

* * *

><p>"So how was it last night?", he asked as he sat on her bed strumming away on the guitar once again. The purple pick stayed in his wallet, so Jess always handed him a new one whenever he messed around with her guitar.<p>

"Don't worry about those picks. I lose them all the time so I have a box of different colored ones hidden in my intimates drawer."

"Along with the huge box of condoms I should make you throw away?"

"Shut up Miller and practice the chords I just taught you."

As he quietly hummed the intro to that same familiar Beatles song, he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Ms. Day."

And then suddenly, she smiled right back.


End file.
